Barney's Different Feelings (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Different Feelings is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 16, 1994. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids set up for the Car Race, later held on. On the way, they learn about different feelings. Meanwhile, at the playground, B.J warns Baby Bop not to touch his "Car Tower" and tells her to make a star. Later, when Baby Bop knocks down B.J's Car Tower, he gets angry with Baby Bop, who is sad about the tower breaking. However, B.J forgives his sister, and everyone rebuilds the tower. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Tosha *Kathy The Story - The Three Little Pigs *Barney - The Narrator *Carlos - Pig 1 *Jason - Pig 2 *Kathy - Pig 3 *BJ - The Wolf Songs #Barney Theme Song #S-M-I-L-E #I Just Can't Wait #When I Get Mad #Taking Turns #If You're Happy and You Know It #Laugh with Me #The Clapping Song #Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #I Can Laugh #That is What It Means to Be a Friend #People Helping Other People #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and July 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and July 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Room For Everyone". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ yells "Be careful!", the sound clip is Patrick's "SpongeBob, be careful!" from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob is chased by Dennis), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Filming and production for this video took place in August 23, 1994. *This uses the Season 2 version of the Barney Theme Song, because it is an early Season 3 video. Quotes Quote 1: *Baby Bop: (sees something, that is a piece of paper) This would be a perfect star for Car Tower. (tries to put it on top of the tower) I will put this up here. *BJ: (yelling) Be careful! *Baby Bop: What?! (accidently knocks the tower, breaking in haft) *Barney: Oh my! *BJ: Aye-yi-yie! Sissy, how dare you touch my tower! I'm really angry! *Baby Bop: BJ, It wasn't my fault! I was just helping, but I accidently broke your tower! *BJ: Still waiting for my surprise, it's ruined. Aw, man. *Baby Bop: I'm so sad, BJ. *BJ: Well, I'm still pretty angry, Sissy! *Barney: BJ, I know you're both upset about this. But, you must know that Baby Bop did it by accident. *BJ: Did you really think so, Barney? *Barney: I sure do. We can rebuild your Car Tower. *BJ: Really?! Excuse me, Sissy. *Baby Bop: What? *BJ: I'm sorry. I didn't know you owned up. *Baby Bop: I did. I knew it. Can I help too? *BJ: Sure, Sissy. *Baby Bop: Thank you. And I'll promise I'll be careful.